Maximum Ride: The End
by LovelyMidnightSpark
Summary: Continuation to 'Angel', the latest James Patterson book.  My take on what the last MR book could be like  Same gang and big adventures. The End is here.
1. Chapter 1

'Ssup my little birdkid loving readers?

Ok, I'll make this quick. Basically, this is my take on what the final book of the Maximum Ride series could be like. (So...technically it's what follows the latest book, 'Angel' in case I lost you there...)

WARNING: If you haven't read any of the Maximum Ride books...well, weird. Don't beat me, but what would you be doing here? O_o Anyways. There might be some spoliers, so I recommend you catch up on your reading fist, so you don't come to me with pitchforks saying I spoiled something. Are we understood? Sweet.

I will _try _to update two or more chapters a week^^ I want to develop my writing skills, so I will put a lot of time to these puppies. Be honest and tell me what you think!

Enough rambling though.

Oh and by the way, all the characters and stuff belong to Mr. James Patterson...small detail I almost forgot to mention XD

Fly on,

L.M.S

P.S. I have this wicked idea in mind guys...I want to make this story a combination of thoughts and predictions on how the series should end. I have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to write but here's the thing, I want you guys to help! If you have any ideas on how the last book should be, let me know! I will read them and find a way to incorporate them into my story. I will also give you a shout out in the new chapter(: It's just a way to get the fanfic community to come together and share their ideas. Plus, you might even inspire me! What do you think? Should we give it a go? None the less, I will continue to post new chapters(:

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Emotions for me are like fire and water. Not a good combination. Especially when you're suspended above the ground hundreds of feet. Trust me.

And no, I wasn't on a plane, jet, UFO, or any other flying object. If you're just joining us….well, ok. This might be a tad confusing, might want to go back and read the previous detailed accounts of our lives.

We are what I like to call special. No…._special. _

Let's just say a typical 15 year old would usually be hanging out with her friends, going to the mall, heck it, playing _video games. _But no, I had my own form of entertainment. Soaring in the night sky, the wind blowing through my hair, wrinkling my clothes and giving me such a feeling of satisfaction that I wish would last forever.

I might be moving too fast. Don't wanna confuse any of you newbies. Bottom line, we have wings ok? Like, actual wings, with feathers. Deal with it.

Anyways, if you're still confused just…go back and catch up on the fabulous Maximum Ride series. (That's me by the way; call me Max. Came up with the name myself.) Filling you in would take too much time. I'm not a let's-sit-and-have-story-time kind of girl. Wish they'd sell an 'All about winged kids for Dummies.' That would be sweet.

Ok, enough rambling.

I took a deep breath as the cold air cooled my face. Sometimes I felt like I was going to explode. Literally. There's so much a teenager like me can take in her life time. We've dealt with evil scientists, crazy/creepy mutant wolfs (they smelled awful by the way), and dysfunctional robots. And most recently brainwashed children. Typical teenage crisis right?

That wasn't the worst part though believe it or not.

The flock consisted of Iggy (_bon cuisinier. _That's French by the way. It means good cook. Believe it or not I've learned a thing here and there from traveling all over the world. It's amazing, and I really mean _amazing _the way he can cook. Side note, he's blind.), Nudge (my little computer hacking pro), Gazzy (the name, unfortunately, says it all), Dylan (winged heart throb hottie….not that I see him…that...way...EHEM), Total (Aka: our talking dog. Jealous?) and Ang-

My breath caught in my throat and I stopped flapping my wings for a second, dropping a bit.

This is where the emotions were just….too much. Too much for my genetically enhanced heart to handle.

Angel had, in a way, sacrificed herself while helping Gazzy detonate an explosive back in Paris, when the whole situation about the end of the world was going on. I'm serious about this end of the world stuff, kids got brainwashed to believe the only way to survive was to kill off all the humans.

The bomb was meant to explode the whole square, _full of innocent people._

But it didn't. No at such a large scale at least.

Yet, Angel was gone. No body, no sign of her. Except a bloody shoe.

I hated myself for leaving her down there.

After two days of searching, two days of frantic thought racing through of the endless scenarios that could occur.

I glanced down at my hands, scared from years of fighting, and narrowed my eyes.

_No, _I thought_. There had been no body; therefore, she could still be alive_.

I held on to that tiny strand of hope. Held on tighter than crazy glue.

I actually held on to a lot of hope lately. When you're supposed to "save the world" you tended to do that. A lot.

Flexing my shoulders slightly to relax, I began to descend. No time for emotional thoughts. I mean c'mon, I don't want to bore you all with this.

A large shadow suddenly covered me from above.

_Great, nothing like some karate-chopping to calm the nerves._

Game on.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick note! I know you love hearing from me from time to time, right? Ha...Ha...-clears throat-

Two chapters in one day? O: I know I know, mind blown XD Stay on my good graces and we'll keep a similar pace. Dealio?

Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Before I could connect a perfectly executed round kick straight on my pursuers face, my foot just brushed thin air.

There was _nothing_ there.

Now, I know what you're thinking! Max, you have had delusional moments. Plus I have a little voice in my head that tells me things. For real.

I made a 360 turn. Nothing.

_Wha-?_

"Where have you been?"

The tension suddenly left my body. Phew, no mutated freak trying to kill me. Guess I would get to see tomorrow once again.

"Max?"

I turned to look at him, his perfectly tanned skin over that perfectly sculpted face-

Ok, something was seriously wrong with me. _Snap out of it!_ Max + corny romantic was an oxymoron.

"Just wanted some air?" I replied lamely.

He raised an eyebrow, completely seeing beyond the lie. He didn't question me though. Good.

"Are you….ok?"

I sighed, "I'm fine…honestly."

Number of times people have been asking me that lately: 1,000,000

Everyone seemed to think I was…unstable. Especially with the situation with Angel.

Dylan maintained himself balanced with powerful wing strokes. Even after all the awkward and frustrating moments we've been through, I've actually become very attached to Dylan.

Hear this; he was literally _made_ for me. Customized order thanks to evil doctors. Normal teenage girls get phones, puppies, or cars….not me though! I get a boy.

Not the point though.

I liked Dylan, don't get me wrong, even more so when one of our past members left to go create a little flock of his own.

I gritted my teeth just thinking about that noob.

"You've got that killer look on your face again…"

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Just thinking about…stuff."

Dylan sighed, impatient with my lack of conversation effort.

What did he want from me? I was an emotional wreck gosh darn it!

"Why were you sneaking up on me anyways?"

Rule in Max's flock book: never, and I mean _never, _sneak up on me. Failure to comply could result in: broken bones, black eyes, and a seriously altered bird kid.

Dylan frowned, his smooth forehead wrinkling slightly. "Sneaked up on you? I flew right up so you could see me."

Gosh, maybe I really was losing it.

Or maybe I was just an overly paranoid person.

Option two seemed more likely.

"Just messing with you Dyl, chillax." I smiled slightly at him.

In return, he grinned a million watt smile. It would put whitening strip commercials to shame.

For a couple minutes we flew in silence, wings going up and down in unison. This was the best feeling, to be flying at night felt so….freeing.

"So I was thinking…" said Dylan, breaking the somewhat uncomfortable silence. "Maybe after all this is done, we could go on a vacation. A serious vacation, like, with cool drinks with the tiny umbrellas and the warm sun at the beach."

I nodded. There was so much on my mind right now; _tiny umbrellas_ were not part of it.

"And maybe….um," he turned a darker shade in the dark which I would only notice thank to my sharp raptor vision. "You and I could go…alone."

_Here we go again_, I mentally cringed. When had last been at the house, he came up with a rather uncalled for idea that Dylan and I should elope someday to start our dynasty of avian offspring.

First of all, WTH? I still think kissing scenes on TV are gross!

The idea of running away to commit such an….act was unthinkable. I could not take care of anymore kids. I mean seriously, I could barely maintain a decent level of hygiene myself.

"Yeah, maybe."

He playfully brushed his wing against mine, and a tiny shock went through me that made my skin tingle slightly.

The odd thing was, I actually enjoyed Dylan's company. He had been there for me this whole time and it was nice to know you have someone to lean on during difficult times.

Ha ha, not that I _need_ someone to lean on. Hard as a rock I am! But once in a while, his presence was nice. After all, I am a girl, might eat like a trucker but underneath I still got those butterflies whenever he smiled.

I guess my day couldn't get any worse now.

"Wait…" Dylan squinted into the darkness ahead of us. "I see something, no- someone."

He had super vision and could see miles ahead, which made his predictions highly accurate. Even in the dark.

"Erasers?"Immediately I got into fighting mode. Our hairy wolf-like enemies were said to be extinct, but you could never be too sure.

Dylan's clear blue eyes turned ice cold. "If only…"

Just then, a dark figure slowed down a couple feet in front of us, his powerful dark wings fanning air in our direction.

"Hi… Fang."

Dear Life, when I said 'my day couldn't get any worse;' it was a rhetorical question. Seriously. K'thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! Keepin' up a good pace for this story XD This is a long chapter^^ Therefore I might not publish another one this week...or maybe I might -shrug- depends on how much support I get form you readers^^ eh eh? -wiggles eyebrows- Anyways. I hope you like this chapter! It helped me procrastinate all my homework...not that procrastination is good children, don't do it! D PLEASE REVIEW AMIGOS! Those are always lovely~**

**Fly on, L.M.S**

**Writer advice: listen to pumped music while writing, it speeds you up like a ninja! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Let me just emphasis, that _three_ really is a crowd. Right now more than ever.

Fang is our little, hm, how can I word it….traitor? No too harsh; and I guess he had been pretty helpful back in Paris. Idiotic-heartbreaking-jerk? Yeah…has a nice ring to it. Try saying it out loud!

I knew it wasn't fair to be hating on him so much, after all he had helped somewhat stop the Doomsday crazies (aka brain washed kids determined to kill of the adult population to make the world a better place blah blah blah). But the truth is….I miss him. I miss him a lot.

Not only because we have- _had _a romantic connection. That was long gone now. He left to start his new flock, and I had mine. And you know what? Girl power for the win! I don't need any man to make me happy; I don't need to depend on a guy either. I got this!

That, was Max's fortune cookie saying for the day. You're welcome.

Back to business though. "What are you doing here? I thought you were off saving the day with your party of mutant kids."

Fang ignored my tone. "I need to speak with you about the whole Doomsday group. We found some things out. Actually, Maya was able to hack into their system and find out where they are located."

_Oh spare me the whole St. Maya talk. _

Miss Maya is my genetically cloned twin. She looked like me, and sometimes I think she even thinks like me. Fang oh so kindly recruited her to be in his flock after he left us. _After he left me._

You know I think this is the problem with girls, we _don't let go_ of things! I'd done enough moping about the flock splitting before. It was time to get serious. I had to find Angel, and I had to stop the Tree-hugger/Adult Killing crazy children. And you thought _you_ had a complicated life?

"Are you even listening to me?" Fang snapped.

Dylan shot him a killer look, and looked back at me. "Max? Are you sure you're ok?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

Fang looked at Dylan, "Does she do that a lot now?"

"Stare into space for a period of time? Yeah-"

"_She_," I glared. "Is standing right here."

It had been almost two weeks since we left Paris, left our search for Angel, since I'd seen Fang. Seeing him looking well, like nothing was wrong, really pushed my buttons. Not that I liked seeing him in pain. I'm not a masochist, promise.

"How did you find us anyways?" Dylan asked coldly, as if Fang had interrupted an intense private moment.

"That's not the point, what I came to say is that the Doomsday group are now located somewhere in South America. We aren't exactly sure, but Argentina could be it. They built a secret hideout there a couple months back."

I bit my lip slightly. _How the heck had they managed go find all this out?_ Not even Nudge, who was a highly advanced computer hacker, could figure any locations for the evil group of doom. Damn, I was impressed.

"We can probably get there in half a day, maybe less" Dylan replied optimistically. Always looking at the bright side of things.

I nodded, feeling almost hopeful for once in this past two weeks. Finally we could go to stop these wack jobs and hopefully, find Angel. My flock was always the priority.

"Dylan," I glanced at him seriously. "You and I will go check it out. If we find anything we'll let the others know ASAP and get this show on the road. I want to make sure the leaders of this league of doom are actually there before I risk anyone else."

"No," Fang shook his head, causing his longish black hair to fall over one eye.

I narrowed my eyes, and Dylan instantly tensed by my side. "_Excuse me?"_

Remember our little Flock Rule Book? NEVER ARGUE WITH MAX. Guess Fang's absence has made him forget about this highly crucial rule.

"I don't think you have a say in this anymore dude," Dylan snapped.

_Aw yeah. _Team Dylan& Max (or to look more creative: Dylax): 1 Team Fang: 0

Fang looked at me directly in the eyes. "Just hear me out ok?"

I shrugged. _Couldn't wait to hear this one._

"I believe it's a good idea if you stay-Hey!" He raised his voice before I even had the chance to begin my argument. "You said you'd listen Max."

Dylan glared. I glared. Lots of tension in the air tonight folks.

"The reason I believe for this to be the wiser choice is because the chances for the Doomsday leaders to be hidden there is less than fifty percent. Yet it's likely. You could keep the watch over here, while Dylan and I go to check out the situation in South America."

Did he just offer to go with _Dylan_? You guys caught that too right? In paper, my face was like: O_o

Dylan seemed taken aback too because he was silent. The only noise was the movement of our wings.

"Run that through me again?"

Fang sighed, "That way your flock doesn't stay completely unprotected."

Dylan quickly regained his composure. "Max…it's actually not a bad idea."

_What? _

"What the heck did you two inhale up here? Since when are you ok working together?"

"This is serious Max," Fang smiled slightly. One of those rare but genuine smiles. "Doesn't exactly make me want to jump with joy, but it would be safer."

After some argued discussions, I somehow agreed to this and they set off to their long journey. It _was_ a good idea to have some sort of 'home base' here while they went to check out the outside targets. After all, they both promised to contact me if anything went down.

The flight back to the small house, where the rest of the flock was currently stationed in, was uneventful. No one attacked me from the shadows, or shot me from the ground. I liked the silence.

Yet, then I realized. It was indeed silent…._too silent._

I scanned my surroundings thoroughly. No sign of danger.

My pants pocket suddenly vibrated, and I quickly snapped my phone open. "Hello?"

"Max, it's Fang. Listen up-"

"What happened? Did you find anything? You just left!"

It was silent on the other end for a couple seconds. "Left? Left where?"

That's when it hit me. I knew it was too good to be true. There was just no way of figuring out so much information in less than a week. Even for Maya, who seemed to be a good at technology hacking.

"Max? What's going on? I was just calling to see if you had figured anything out about leads to the Doomsday crowd. I haven't gone anywhere though, why-"

"Shhh!"

I couldn't believe it. How could I have not noticed? Fang showing up late at night to inform me mission business information? Unlikely. Fang offering to take Dylan with him? Very unlikely. Fang Saying more than six words in his sentences? _Impossible._

Not only had my close companion left to search some remote area hundreds of miles from here, he had set off with a complete _stranger_. My best fighter was gone. My support and companion...

It was just the rest of the flock and me now, more vulnerable than before.

We are tough cookies…but this was just too much heat in one oven for my liking.

"Max!" The phone brought me back to reality. "Talk to me! What happened?"

I swallowed, not wanting to believe it. It was painfully obvious though and I had missed it. It would cause me a member of my flock and possible the future of this mission.

"Fang…you were just here. You left with Dylan."

"Dylan?" The humor in his voice further proved the fact that the chance of them ever working together was slim. _Very slim. _"What are you talking about? I haven't got anywhere!"

"I know I know!" I rubbed my temples. "Not the real you at least."

"Ok, you officially lost me."

"I think… they made a clone. Your clone."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo^^ First of all, sorry for the whole re-uploading of the first three chapters. I noticed a couple careless spelling mistakes and I just HAD to fix them. I should re-read the chapters first before posting haha -.- Also, I might not update anytime soon. I've got finals next week, so this weekend I will be cramming my brain with the things I slacked off to learn XD So apologies for that too. ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to: dancerxforlifex3 and tallmiss for actually reviewing! C'mon people, only two reviews so far? I need some motivation here! O:**

**Anyways, here's another chapter! Enjoy(: **

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Usually, I savor the moments when I leave Fang speechless. This was not one of them though.

Bad news never had good timing.

Fang fumed and lectured me for about ten minutes about the whole South America deal and the unlikeliest chance of a Fang-look-alike clone. (I swear the boy lived in denial sometimes.)

It went something like: "I would have told you I was coming!" Ramble ramble. "Can't believe this…distractions...Stupid…forget Dylan!"

_Oh no_, he did _not_ just go there.

"I am not going to just let them take Dylan away! The flock needs him!"

"_You _need him Max, don't turn this plural."

My cheeks turned deep scarlet. "You're wasting my phone minutes."

_Smooth save._

Fang sighed. "Just…stay there for now alright? I'm going to talk to the gang over here and figure something out."

"You mean delay it a little bit longer with the hope they hurry and get rid of Dylan?"

"Ok, relax. Dylan actually holds some potential for them; they wouldn't just get rid of him."

I frowned. Potential? For what, a super model photo shoot? "What kind of potential?"

"More like bait potential, to lure in what they want."

"I'm not following."

"They want you Max; of course they are aware that you'll go looking for him. That's the perfect opportunity to capture you."

That could be true…

"We don't even know if the Doomsday group is behind this though. Let me just speak with the kids and I'll figure something out." I hanged up the phone quickly as I drifted down and swiftly landed on the entrance of our temporary home.

By _temporary_ I mean a small cottage in the middle of nowhere. I am not going to share the specific location for safety reasons. I'm sure you all understand.

This had just become _personal_. First they went for Angel, and now Dylan. Mama bear Max was out and ready to kick some serious butt. _Nobody_ messes with my cubs.

I could hear faint noises. The warm glow of the fire inside was so inviting.

"Max!" Nudge exclaimed when I walked through the door. "Where were you? Dylan left a while ago saying he was looking for you but never came back. Iggy said we should have gone looking for you guys but I told him it was a bad idea since you know, maybe you wanted some time alone. Being teenagers and all I'm sure you have urges-"

"Nudge! For the love of- No!" This girl could **talk. **Little chatter box. "We weren't- we just talked! That's not important right now!"

I quickly glanced around the small place. There was no furniture, just some stacked hay to use for bedding. It wasn't fancy, but hey, better than sleeping in the cold dirt.

"Where's Gazzy?"

Nudge lowered her face, sadness immediately showing all over her features. "Where he was this morning…still."

Gazzy and Angel were related. Ever since the incident in Paris he hasn't been…the same. He completely blames himself for his sister's death.

I constantly corrected him, "she's just missing…don't worry, we'll find her," but he didn't listen. He didn't have that hope anymore.

I walked past Nudge, ruffling her hair slightly before stepping out the back door into the small clearing surrounded by huge trees.

Sure enough, Gazzy was sitting under a large pine tree, staring into space. Exactly where he had been this morning, and the day before. Iggy was with him, not speaking but silently keeping him company and giving him support.

"Hey sweetie…" I smiled slightly and crouched in front of him.

His gaze flickered quickly in my direction, then back to the wilderness ahead of him.

Iggy's crystal blue eyes were focused ahead as well. Even with his blindness, there was so much emotion in those eyes that the pain in my chest intensified even more.

I was planning on unloading all the details about tonight right away about what had happened earlier, but I couldn't. Not yet.

I took Gazzy's cold hand in mine gently and just held it. I wasn't very good at emotional stuff… but somehow I felt like talking was just useless now. "I love you…you know that right?"

Gazzy nodded and gave me a tiny smile.

Well, that was an improvement. "You guys wanna go eat something? You must be starved. I can…cook something." Cook would be a stretch…more like try and most likely fail to make something edible.

"You can't cook Max…" Gazzy murmured, then to my surprise laughed a bit.

I grinned. Nothing made me happier than to see my flock feeling better, even if it was for a little while. "Fine, Iggy can help."

Iggy smiled slightly too, "Sounds good."

I nodded and helped them up. "Good! You are growing boys, got to put some meat on those bones!"

The motherly instinct kicked in once in a while; believe it or not I'm not a cold emotionless chick _all_ the time.

Dinner seemed brighter today. Everyone talked, even Gazzy. I was glad to be pulling them out of their state of depression. Everyone had been through so much, sometimes we forget what relaxing slightly feels like.

_It's not the time to relax Max. _

I groaned. There it was, the famous Voice that once in a while decided it had a say in my life.

_Go away_… I grumbled mentally.

_I just wanted to remind you that nothing is normal right now. There's no time to slack off, the world is in grave danger._

I know that, trust me.

_I won't bother you much longer. Just keep in mind that Dylan is in trouble, and here you are, not doing anything about it. Seems unfair don't you think? He's always been there for you._

My hands clenched into tight fists. _I know! You don't need to remind me the obvious. I'm not abandoning him. I just…I just need to plan this carefully. _

_You're running out of time Max._

My confusion must have seemed obvious in my mind.

_Don't worry about me now though, focus on your priorities. I do have a small question to ask you though…_

Staring out the broken window, I managed to keep my composure under control.

_You know Angel is alive, you could sense it with the powerful mind connection you seem to have developed. Dylan is somewhere trapped with the ones you have learned to fear the most. _

_If it came to it, who would you save, Max? Dylan….or Angel?_

Both, I replied instantly.

_Life doesn't always have a happy ending. You're not a fairytale story Maximum. Someone will die, and there's nothing you can do about it_.

And just like that, the Voice fell silent.

The world seemed to turn a darker shade of grey. Before, in the blink of an eye I would have chosen Angel over anyone. Now though…I didn't know. I just didn't know what to do anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ehhh short chapter. Sorry guys, but I've been busy busy busy with finals! -.- Dear Summer, Wanna hurry up and come already? I'm tired of waiting for you bro.**

**Anyways. ^^**

**I don't like being that kind of person that begs too much for something but... -whiny voice- could you guys please _REVIEW_? Teehee XD Seriously, only three reviews so far? It really cuts the motivation to keep writing this. Thanks to "TheOnlyWayIsLove" for reviewing the last chapter. I deeply appriciate it! :D It just helps me as a writter to see if I need to change anything or if you like my work. But also, it makes me happy(: So if it's not too much to ask.. please review. In return, I'll check out one of your stories and leave a lovely review! Dealio? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

"_Max! Please- Max help me!"_

"_Angel hold on! I'm coming! Where are you?" _

_I ran frantically through the corridors of the deserted building. One hallway lead to another, dead end after dead end. I was so close, I could feel it! _

_Her screams pierced the still air again._

_Turning another hallway I saw nothing. I kicked down a rusty door, empty room. No sign of her. Angry tears began to form in the corner of my eyes. I wiped them away furiously. This was no time to be weak._

"_Angel!"_

"_He's here Max!"_

_The lights flickered and went out for a couple seconds. Even with extremely good vision and reflexes I stills stumbled through the corridors, tripping over broken pieces of wood and glass. _

"_Who's here sweetie?"_

"_Dylan!"_

_My eyes widened. "Good! He can help us! "_

"_NO!" Her tone turned to one of pure terror. "Dylan- don't!" _

_At the end of the hallway, a metal door opened slowly, bright light spilling over the darkened hallway. _

_I stopped abruptly and tensed, carefully analyzing what was ahead of me. I reached out to Angel with my mind but got no response in return. _

_This was it. I was so close. _

_Still panting, I jogged to the door and in a swift motion pushed it open and stepped in, shielding my eyes from the sudden brightness. _

_Dylan was standing tall, in one hand he was tightly gripping a knife, in the other a pure white feather. _

"_Max," he grinned. "So nice of you to come for me."_

_I quickly glanced around the room, then back at him. My body was full with adrenaline. "Where is she?"_

_He held up the feather to his face, carefully examining it. "Isn't odd? Kids that can fly…that's not natural."_

"_What? "_

"_You better start paying attention Max. My patience is running out, and so is everyone else's. I don't know how I didn't see it before, but the Doomsday group knows what they are saying. I listen to them now; they are the right way to save the world."_

"_Dylan-"_

"_Max…" he smiled slightly. "I know what you want…but if you don't cooperate, I'm afraid we'll have to exterminate you. Please don't be an unnecessary obstacle in this mission."_

_My heart fell. Every hope I had before, any chance of getting through this was gone. Vanished. Dylan was gone. He was now one of them._

"_I love you, Max. I truly do. That's why I had to do this."_

_I stepped back but the metal door shut tightly behind me. I was trapped. _

_Dylan let the white feather go, and slowly it drifted down towards the floor. There was something crumpled by his feet. Something small….with golden curls covered in blood. _

_I screamed. Screamed until my throat was raw and nothing came out. This wasn't happening. He'd never do it, I trusted him! _

_But he did, he'd betrayed me, betrayed all of us. _

"_Angel! NO!"I sobbed. It was useless though. She was gone, I could feel it. The heartbeat that had been beating frantically before when I was searching through the corridors was now still. Forever. _

* * *

><p>"MAX! Wake up!"<p>

I bolted straight up, almost falling off the wooden bench.

A dream…. It had all been a dream.

Gazzy frowned slight and looked at me with concerned eyes. "You've been passed out cold for the past three hours."

I quickly glanced at my watch. It was almost dawn. "I'm sorry Gazzy; I didn't realize how long it had been."

"I just wanted to tell you that we have….guests."

I frowned. Guests at these hours? I think not.

I quickly got up and walked to the door, opening it slowly and preparing myself for what was coming.

Six teenagers stood patiently outside. I had never been so glad to see a certain one though.

Without thinking, I stepped forward and wrapped my arms tightly around Fang.

I was so glad that he was here. Even if we had two separate flocks now, being able to work together would make everything better.

It might have just been a dream but somehow, part of it just felt like it could be true and it scared me. Don't they say that you should listen to your dreams?

To my surprise, he didn't push me back like I was expecting. Instead, he pulled my close and held me tightly. Relieved, I knew he understood, even without knowing the reason behind it.

Yeah, I get scared too sometimes ok! Get over it. Plus- whatever. Everyone likes hugs.


	6. Chapter 6

**So...yeah. Sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while. I've been having the worst writer's block ever, but I think I'm snapping out of it. This might not be the best chapter... O_o Also, I am pretty upset with the amount of reviews this story has gotten. I might not continue this story if I see it's not gaining a lot of public interest :/ Reviews give me inspiration! Are you not liking the plot line? SPEAK TO ME PEOPLE! O: -clears throat- Moving on!**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, added it to your favorites, or your alert subscriptions. **

**I'll be quiet now :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

"So…from the beginning again."

I sighed, a bit impatient. This was probably the fifth time Fang made me repeat what had happened earlier.

"I told you," I said, glancing at the rest of the group. "You called me- or at least I thought it was you- and told me that The Doom McEvil group was stationed somewhere in South America."

Star, one of Fang's golden girls in his flock spoke up, "Lets head over there then, we could definitely take care of them."

"South America is pretty big; we can't just waltz in clueless to where their location is," Iggy pointed out.

Fang shook his head and leaned against a tree trunk, closing his eyes for a moment.

Maya stood by him the whole time and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok…we'll figure this out."

He opened his eyes and looked at her, smiling slightly.

I mentally gagged.

Ratchet cleared his throat, "Awkward…"

Kate, another member of Fang's clan, shot him a look of annoyance. (**A/N: In the last chapter, I mentioned Fang's gang consisted of six people. Well…I lie O: It's only five, my bad!)**

I crossed my arms, "Any suggestions on what we should do?"

Nudge and Gazzy stood quietly by my side, and so did Iggy. I could feel their silent support and to tell you the truth, that was probably the best feeling right now. They were all I had left.

Star groaned, "I thought you guys already had a plan!"

"That's a negative Twinkle," I said. "We are about as confused as you are."

"Did the fake Fang mention a specific location by any chance?" the quiet skinny kid said. I think his name is Holden Squibb. I mentally laughed a little. Squibb…squid…

I really needed a vacation, even my mental humor was deteriorating.

"I remember him saying Argentina could be it."

"Then we have a possible location!" Maya said. "What are we waiting for?"

Nudge and Gazzy glanced at me uncertainly.

I debated my options for a couple seconds. One: go with them with the small chance that we'll find Dylan there and the rest of the Doomsday Group, or… well, honestly I think we were running out of options here.

Gazzy tugged at my jacket sleeve gently. "Angel…" he whispered.

And with that, I made up my mind.

"We'll head towards Argentina while you guys check out the rest of the area."

"Now wait a minute," Ratchet stammered. "I know they said you were the one that's supposed to be saving the world and what not but shouldn't we all stick together? Better in big groups, right?"

Star's lips spread into a mocking smirk, "Are you scared?"

"No!" Ratchet said and glared at her. "I'm just practical, Sparkles."

"Oh you'll see something else sparkle when I knock your light out!" She growled and went for Ratchet.

Kate sighed and grabbed the back of Star's shirt, pulling her back. "Enough, or I'll knock both your light out."

Taking into consideration her incredible strength, the argument ended.

* * *

><p>I paced outside while my gang gathered the few things they had back at the cottage. It was official; we were going to South America. Even though my common sense was telling me it was too risky, we had to try. If they were able to clone another Fang, who knows what else they could have under their sleeves?<p>

"Can we talk?"

My head whipped back and I stifled a scream. Fang was standing behind me with his hands tucked in the pocket of his hoodie.

"Yep," I said casually. "What's up?"

"This whole deal with the Doomsday group is a lot to handle. I think we should go with you."

"I think-"

"Max, I know what you think. You want to jump into this without any help but we both know that won't get either of us anywhere."

I gaped at him. Then that familiar anger rose again. "I decide what goes on with my flock and you take care of yours! Plus, I actually make the right decisions one in a while you know! You can't just come around and argue with my decisions!"

Fang gave me a patient look. "You sound like Nudge."

"I tend to give out long speeches now a days. A therapist told me it's a great way to express myself and deal with internal struggles, "I rolled my eyes. "No stupid! I'm angry! That's why! Dylan is gone, Angel is still missing, and I have to stop a group of morbid kids who want to kill off the human race!"

I took a deep breath and looked straight at him. _Finally_, I thought. _I needed to get all that off my chest_.

It was quiet for a couple seconds, the only noise coming from the indistinct chatter back at the cottage. Fang crossed his arms and stared at me until I cooled off.

"I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to, but I just feel that would be the best for everyone. We want to help you Max."

I tugged at the sleeve of my jacket and looked away. Part of me wanted to completely agree and have us all working together again yet, another part wanted them to go away and leave us alone. Especially Fang. I hated the fact that we couldn't have a conversation of at least a minute without arguing about _something. _I swear, if we went into the topic of candy or food, we'd probably argue about it too.

It was tragic.

Suddenly, I felt warmth on my numb cheek. I looked up abruptly and noticed his hand resting slightly on my face. My heart immediately sped up. A shiver went through me, all the way from my face down to my sneakered toes.

"We'll be just fine…" he smiled warmly. "I promise. We're here until the end, no matter what."

I felt I had melted into a puddle of sappy Max mush (**A/N: try saying that ten times fast**). Even after all we'd been through, it was impossible to deny it, I still liked the kid. Like, a lot.

He removed his hand and stepped back.

I cleared my throat and looked away, knowing my face was probably bright red. "Anyways, we should get going. Can your gang find a way to get there? The ones that are not able to fly there I mean."

"Star will run over there. She'll get there faster than any of us, so she'll check the area out. The rest of them will take a plane."

I nodded. "Let's get this show on the road then!"

Fang started walking ahead, then paused, looked back and a half smile spread across his face. "Oh Max, by the way…"

"What?"

"You look funny when you blush so hard."

My shoe missed his head by an inch. It's a good thing he had fast reflexes.

Fang laughed and kept on walking. Then he held his hand up above his head and he pinched his fingers together until they were almost touching. "Missed me by _this_ much."

Sneaky little brat…

* * *

><p><strong>See the little button down there? The one that says REVIEW? I heard if you click on it you'll grow a pair of wings! O: Go on! CLICK CLICK CLICK AWAY!<strong> :D


End file.
